Nightmares
by C.Cerise
Summary: Por las noches Bakugou continúa repitiendo su peor pesadilla vivida, pero Uraraka está ahí para consolar su corazón con su amor { one-shot }


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _Los aspirantes a héroe de la clase 1-A observan la traumática escena que jamás podrán olvidar._

 _La incesante risa del villano es una broma hacia All Might, Aizawa-sensei y todos aquellos héroes que están en la compañía de los jóvenes estudiantes observando la escena frustrados y derrotados._

 _Pero sus ojos no están puestos en el villano que se ríe o en los derrotados héroes, ni siquiera en sus compañeros. Sus ojos están puestos en ella. En aquel dulce rostro que tantas veces le había regalado sonrisas y regaños por su comportamiento, en aquellos ojos dulces como un chocolate que se apagaban quitándole la vida, en aquella boca que tantas veces había besado y ahora tocia sangre tratando de mantenerse respirando._

 _Porque ahí en medio del caos Uraraka Ochako era atravesada por aquella mano gruesa y musculosa. Los dedos de aquel hombre estaban ensangrentados al igual que gran parte de su mano y miraba a Uraraka como si tuviera asco de ella y su existencia._

 _— Basura —Lo escucharon decir antes de lanzar por los aires a Uraraka._

 _Todoroki fue el primero en reaccionar usando su quirk para hacer un camino de hielo el cual Midoriya tomo para tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo maltrecho de Uraraka, las manos de Deku rápidamente se fueron bañando de sangre mientras la bajaba al suelo para que su cuerpo reposara lejos de aquel monstruo que le había hecho eso._

 _Bakugou miro al cielo oscuro y nocturno donde aún se mantenían miles de objetos inalcanzables para todos, la única prueba de que ella seguía con vida. Quería reaccionar explosivo como siempre era en la batalla, confiado y lleno de vitalidad para patear los traseros de algunos villanos pero estaba con la mente pérdida mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba más rápido y lo guiaba hacia donde Uraraka estaba._

 _Se agachó frente a ella y miró ese rostro que se esforzaba por mantenerse con vida, sus ojos sin brillo alguno miraban el cielo y luego lo miraron a él, para Bakugou ya no existió el mundo, en cuanto la fría mano de Uraraka tocó su mejilla manchándola con su sangre solo eran él y ella._

 _— Lo siento te estoy manchando con sangre —Sus labios le temblaban y la voz le salía forzada tratando de que no se cortará. Iba a quitar su mano pero él no se lo permitió. Se aferró a esa mano ensangrentada como si toda su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Bakugou sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, miraba a Uraraka y solo podía pensar en que la vida le estaba haciendo arrebatada, se sentía impotente, frustrado y totalmente desesperado para que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño del cual despertaría con ella a su lado, Uraraka se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y mover sus dedos en caricias a la mejilla de Bakugou pero le suponían un esfuerzo que hacía temblar sus dedos._

 _— Sonríe para mi Bakachan —Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo y todos los objetos cayeran como estrellas explosivas alrededor de ella._

Bakugou se levantó con la frente sudorosa y la respiración agitada, se sentía mareado e inmediatamente palpó al lado de su cama encontrándose con el cuerpo de Ochako ahí junto al de él, su respiración y su corazón reaccionaron de inmediato al verla calmandose mientras volvía a recostarse en su lado de la cama, los ojos chocolate de Uraraka se abrieron encontrándose con el rubí de Bakugou.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —Pregunto con su voz somnolienta acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Bakugou.

El calor que desprendía la mano de Uraraka fue tranquilizador para Katsuki quien cerró los ojos asintiendo a esa pregunta.

— Estoy aquí Katsuki, no me he ido, no me iré a ningún lado —Le susurro acercando su rostro al de él, Ochako hizo aquel típico gesto infantil de juntar sus narices y darle un beso esquimal pero por supuesto que Bakugou ni siquiera se negó a ello, al contrario busco más contacto entre sus cuerpos abrazándose a ella.

— Estúpida cara redonda —Susurro él haciendo reír a Uraraka porque muy contrario a sus palabras malhumoradas el cuerpo de Bakugou hablaba honesto buscando el contacto del cuerpo de Ochako.

Con el rostro entre los pechos de Ochako, Bakugou pudo respirar al sentir el corazón latiendo de ella de forma pausada y tranquilizadora, Uraraka lo abrazó como si fuera un pequeño niño y Katsuki se quedó ahí quieto pensando en lo que ella le había dicho.

Era cierto.

Uraraka estaba viva.

Uraraka estaba ahí junto a él.

Él no había perdido a Uraraka en batalla.

Pero aun así ese sueño era un recuerdo que había existido, que había sucedido y casi la había perdido para siempre. Hace tiempo si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Bakugou cuál era su mayor temor hubiera respondido que nada, pero tal vez en su interior el peor de sus temores hubiera sido no ser el héroe que quería ser, ahora ese miedo había sido completamente reemplazado, su mayor temor era perderla a ella. Perder al motor y razón de vida, porque Uraraka era quien soportaba su mal carácter y lo calmaba para no ser tan imprudente, era quien le cocinaba y con quién dormía por las noches, era la única persona a la cual se imaginaba diciéndole buenas noches y buenos días cada día de su vida.

— El amor es patético —Dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir aferrado a ella.

* * *

Bakugou no es honesto con palabras pero si en acciones ¿Qué les parece aquello? Sé que está alguito OOC pero me excusare por la situación en la cuál los he puesto.

Debo confesar que me ha dolido un montón escribir sobre Uraraka perdiendo la vida pero la verdad este fic se escribió solito cuando me planteé que hubiera ocurrido si algo así le pasará a Bakugou, ustedes qué opinan ¿Cuál hubiera sido su reacción? ¿Imaginan algo similar a lo que yo o otra reacción? Cuéntenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
